Así Ocurrió
by black-tea-blue-pens
Summary: Después de salir con Judy durante un año, Nick encuentra novia...


Supo que iba a chocarse segundos antes de que ocurriese. Frenó a fondo. ¿Había derrapado? A saber. Matrícula abollada, airbag hinchado. Luego nada.

 _Lo recordarían siempre, tan claro como en el momento en que ocurrió. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que entró en la academia de policía, y acababan de resolver el problema con aquellos traficantes de colmillos de elefante. Celebraron una fiesta: se lo merecían. Más tarde todos menos Clawhauser, eterno defensor de las buenas intenciones, dirían que llevaban unas cuantas cervezas de más. Ellos sabían que no._

 _El caso es que terminaron besándose. No fue uno de esos besos cortos, que terminan en cuanto empiezan; resultan incómodos para ambas partes y derivan en la ausencia absoluta de interacción durante el resto de la noche. No. Fue largo, intenso y algo estático. Si Bogo no hubiese "carraspeado" de una forma tan ruidosa que se enteraron los del edificio de al lado, habría llegado el apocalipsis y no se habrían enterado._

 _No fue hasta el lunes siguiente que Judy, a la salida del trabajo, se enfrentó a Nick en los probadores._

 _–¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Directo, eficiente. Algo impersonal incluso. Si Nick no la conociera tan bien, no habría notado la inseguridad en su voz._

 _–Veamos. ¿Quiero salir contigo? Sí; sí quiero hacerlo._

Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca. El choque no había sido especialmente fuerte, pero mientras que la jirafa causante del disturbio ya había salido del audi, del que apenas había quedado abollada una de las puertas traseras, el zorro continuaba inconsciente dentro del coche patrulla, inclinado sobre el airbag desinflado.

 _Cuando Nick aceptó empezar a salir con Judy, no se paró a pensar en las consecuencias. No se paró a pensar en que podía suponer el sacrificio de su relación actual. En que no se conocía un solo romance interespecífico que hubiese llegado a buen puerto. En que estaban destinados a estancarse. A él le gustaba Judy, y con eso bastaba._

 _Su primer aniversario fue también el último. No se debió a que ella fuese un herbívoro y él un depredador. Tampoco a que les resultase imposible formar una familia juntos. Ni siquiera la desaprobación de sus progenitores, si se hubiesen llegado a enterar, fue especialmente decisiva. A pesar de lo brusco de su comienzo, se habían tomado la relación con una calma excepcional y no fue hasta años más tarde que Nick fue consciente de lo que habría supuesto continuar aquello. No. La razón era mucho más simple: estaban más a gusto como amigos._

Despertó vestido de blanco, rodeado de paredes blancas y conectado por vía intravenosa a varios aparatos blancos. Le dolía la cabeza y se oían pasos acercándose. Eran dos: por un lado, el médico. Un oso hormiguero, a juzgar por lo pesado que sonaba y la voz profundamente nasal y tranquila. Por otro lado… Era una visita. Sonrió y trató de alzarse, ignorando las punzadas detrás de las orejas, pero al escuchar los tacones contra la loza del pasillo martilleándole el cerebro, volvió a recostarse. La persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento nunca llevaría tacones.

 _La primera vez que Judy vio a Gwendoline, tuvo que forzar la sonrisa. "Una chica, hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Estamos saliendo. Me gustaría que la conocieses". La cosa debía ir en serio porque era la primera vez que Nick le presentaba formalmente a una chica. Normalmente acababan cruzándose tarde o temprano y él ni se molestaba en fingir que se sentía mal por haberse olvidado de avisarla de que tenía novia. A ella no le importaba: la mayoría eran majas, guapas y se podía estar con ellas._

 _Gwendoline no tenía nada que ver. No sabía si lo que fallaba era el vestido de flores, el pintalabios suave o simplemente el "me han hablado mucho de ti" con que la recibió._

 _Cenaron los tres juntos. Trabajaba en el ayuntamiento, dijo mientras hacía resonar sus largas uñas de color coral contra la pata de madera de la mesa del restaurante. Judy era su compañera de trabajo, dijo él. ¿Compañera de trabajo? ¿Dónde estaba el "Judy, la conejita boba que salvó la ciudad gracias a mi obviamente inestimable ayuda" habitual? Pues sí que estaba colado._

 _Con todo, consiguió acostumbrarse a ella. Era una mujer con sentido común, que consiguió lo que ella, a lo largo de tres años, no había conseguido: ordenar la vida de Nick._

 _La relación creció rápidamente. Gwen llevaba bien que Nick saliese más a menudo con Judy y los policías que con ella y Judy que ahora hubiese otra chica en su vida._

–Nicholas, ¿qué te ha pasado?

¿Por qué, en cinco años de matrimonio, no se había dado cuenta de lo estridente que podía llegar a ser la voz de su señora esposa? Forzó la sonrisa y cogió la mano que le ofrecía.

–Estoy perfectamente. Por mí, volvemos ya a casa. ¿Dónde están los niños?

–Los he dejado con Judy. Cuando salí de la comisaría, Clawhauser estaba estrujando a George en un abrazo.

La sonrisa de Nick se volvió un poco más sincera.

 _La boda fue sencilla y muy rápida. La mayoría de los invitados vinieron por parte de la novia, y Judy fue dama de honor a regañadientes de ella. Bailaron, se comieron una tarta de arándanos de cuatro pisos y acabaron cansados. Después, los novios se fueron de luna de miel. Si a Judy le hubiesen dicho de antemano que echaría tanto de menos a Nick durante los quince días que estuvo sin verle, no lo hubiese creído._

Nick salió del hospital al día siguiente y él y Gwen, que había pasado la noche con él pese a su insistencia en lo contrario, volvieron a casa.

Nada más entrar, les recibieron tres niños: el mayor, Dylan, de cinco años. La siguiente, de cuatro, Ava y el tercero, George, con dos añitos recién cumplidos. Por detrás se acercaba Judy con aire preocupado. Tras saludar a los tres niños y emerger de la montaña de abrazos en que lo habían enterrado, Nick consiguió acercarse a la coneja para darle las gracias.

–¿Qué tal se han portado?

–Muy bien, como siempre. ¿Cómo vas tú?

–Sobreviviré. Llevo haciendo esto tres años.

Nick pensaría más tarde que igual si el accidente no hubiese ocurrido, Gwen no habría dicho lo que dijo a continuación. Lo que no supo discernir era si se alegraba o no.

–Nick, quiero hablar contigo.

Judy clavó la mirada en ella, intentando averiguar sus intenciones. Viéndose incapaz, anunció:

–¡NIÑOS! ¡NOS VAMOS AL CINE!

El anuncio fue recibido con una aclamación general, salvo el "yo también quiero iiiir" de Nick.

–¿Estarás bien con estos tres petardos más grandes que tú? –Eran comentarios como aquellos que hacían que Judy se plantease las intenciones de Gwen respecto a ella. O igual era el tono, que no llegaba a ser del todo bromista. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Había un muy poco habitual agradecimiento en su voz.

Judy tenía una lista mental de cosas que le gustaba hacer. Del uno al casi cien, los puestos incluían ayudar a sus padres en el campo cuando iba de visita; dejarse achuchar por Clawhauser y hacer rabiar a Nick grabando conversaciones. Pero el número uno de la lista era pasar tiempo con él. Él no lo sabía, claro, de la misma manera que tampoco sabía cuál era el número dos: pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Los tres zorritos llevaban más tiempo del que podían recordar llamándola "tía Judy" por iniciativa propia, y ella no había hecho más que incentivar aquello. A Nick le encantaba, y Gwendoline, pese a su campaña encubierta para que Judy dejase de ser considerada un miembro más de su familia, había terminado aceptándolo también.

Dentro de la categoría "pasar tiempo con los niños", su apartado favorito era, con diferencia, ir al cine con ellos. Nick solía quedarse dormido en su butaca, así que Judy casi nunca iba con él. Era por eso que utilizaba casi cualquier excusa para acompañar a los niños a ver cualquier cosa que quisiesen, y solía gustarle. ¿Cómo era posible que Dylan tuviese tan buen gusto para las películas? Pero si era demasiado pequeño para esos análisis tan profundos. Su hermana solo era un año menor, pero ella sí que iba a las princesas y las hadas. En cuanto a George, su ferviente admiración por Dylan nublaba su apenas desarrollado juicio, así que se limitaba a seguirlo a todas partes y copiar todos sus movimientos, cosa que el mayor no llevaba especialmente bien. Judy, que formaba parte de una familia especialmente numerosa, entendía aquello como algo natural, y ya había intentado explicárselo varias veces a la madre de los tres, que se empeñaba en enfadarse con Dylan cada vez que este picaba a George, pero sin resultado.

Nick le envió un mensaje a mitad de la película, diciendo que iba a ir a recogerlos, y se irían a comer fuera todos juntos. No lo leyó a tiempo porque antes de coger el móvil, ya habían salido de la sala y se habían encontrado con él apoyado contra la pared, sonriendo y esperándoles. Ella no preguntó y los chicos tampoco. Sólo el pequeño, George, miró a su alrededor buscando a su madre, pero al oír la palabra pizza, se olvidó por completo de ella. Judy tuvo que conformarse con un "ya hablaremos" por toda explicación.

Volvieron a casa con George en los brazos de Judy, Ava en los de Nick y Dylan casi arrastrándose de sueño. Se fueron a dormir directamente, de forma que no notaron que la casa estaba mucho más vacía que cuando se marcharon.

Judy sí que lo hizo. Y en cuanto se aseguró de que los tres estaban en sus camas, tapados hasta la nariz, encaró directamente a Nick.

–¿A dónde ha ido?

–Pues y yo qué sé. No parecía muy dispuesta a volver.

–Nick, ¿te vas a divorciar?

–Yo no. Ella. No parece muy dispuesta a escucharme.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–Mira Judy, no lo sé. No tengo ni idea. Cada vez la entiendo menos.

Judy no supo qué decir a aquello y lo dejó correr hasta el día siguiente.

George era el único que no echaba de menos a su madre. Al menos, no lo suficiente como para hacer que Nick se sintiese culpable. El pequeño, de ya once años, solo recordaba la tela de flores y la voz aguda diciéndole algo completamente indefinido. Con Ava había sido distinto: había llorado. Mucho. Nick se sentía incapaz de explicarle la situación y Judy tampoco lo había hecho mucho mejor. Con el tiempo, lo había asumido y poco a poco había dejado de preguntar dónde estaba su madre.

Dylan esperaba a sus hermanos a la salida del colegio cuando vio a su padre intentando abrirse paso entre padres elefante y madres jirafa. Por detrás iba Judy, todavía vestida con el traje de policía. Fue ella la que se acercó a él mientras Nick entraba directamente en el edificio.

–Dylan, ¿qué ha pasado?

–Nada.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido y esquivaba su mirada.

–Dylan, no soy tu madre. No me voy a enfadar contigo, pero habrá que encontrar la manera de que Nick deje de recibir cartas de tu profesora.

–¿Sabes? El problema es ese: que no eres mi madre. Deja de comportarte como si lo fueras.

Ava salía en aquel momento y a Judy no le dio tiempo a insistir.

Entretanto, Nick estaba pasando un mal rato. Todo había empezado hacía ya tres o cuatro meses, cuando Dylan empezó a contestar a los profesores. La primera vez que se negó a acudir a un castigo, la profesora llamó a Nick a una entrevista. Era una nutria jovencita, que desde aquel momento se acostumbró a citar al padre del único depredador que tenía en clase cada vez que Dylan cometía la más mínima falta. Se había convertido en una costumbre semanal y cada vez que Judy le preguntaba, Nick ponía los ojos en blanco y cambiaba de tema.

Cuando por fin su padre salió, Dylan tensó los hombros visiblemente pero Nick no dijo nada. Echaron a andar todos en silencio, los dos pequeños preguntándose todavía qué estaba pasando. Ava iba haciendo lista mental: 1. Judy viene con nosotros a casa. Eso es normal. 2. Papá va preocupado. Eso es normal. 3. Dylan se ha enfadado, pero no conmigo. Eso también es normal. 4. Todos estamos en silencio. Eso no es normal.

–Judy, ¿podemos merendar helado?

Judy, que todavía iba dando vueltas a la respuesta de Dylan, se sobresaltó.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero helado de mandarina.

–Ah, buena idea –comentó Nick. –¿Quién quiere helado?

–Pero yo quiero de fresa –lloriqueó George.

Pasaron por la heladería y volvieron a casa. Los viernes eran días de peli y pizza, y fue Judy la que empezó a meter y sacar comida del horno con ayuda de Dylan mientras el resto ponía la mesa. Se moría de ganas por coserle a preguntas, pero no era el momento.

Judy tenía la semana libre. Había ido a pasar unos días a casa de sus padres en el campo, pero había terminado volviendo antes de lo previsto. A pesar de vivir en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Zootrópolis, se había acostumbrado a tener su piso para ella sola y la permanente presencia de alguno de sus muy numerosos hermanos la llevaba a los límites de su paciencia. Así que llevaba todo el día tirada en el sofá sin hacer nada cuando decidió ir a ver a Nick y a los niños a la salida del colegio.

Llegó a tiempo para contemplar una escena que hizo que comprendiera perfectamente a Dylan.

El chico estaba a la puerta del colegio. Un búfalo que debía ir a su clase le estaba hablando, pero él no prestaba atención: observaba a su padre, que debajo de un árbol estaba hablando con la que debía ser la madre soltera de algún alumno del colegio, también zorro, y cuyas intenciones se veían tan a la legua que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

Distraída como estaba, no vio a la elefanta. Y la elefanta no la vio a ella.

Nick volvía a estar en el hospital por culpa de un accidente causado por un gran mamífero. Pero esta vez no había coches involucrados, ni tampoco era él el hospitalizado.

Judy llevaba dos meses en coma, y no parecía que fuese a despertarse. Estaba en la sala de espera, porque los padres de ella todavía no se fiaban de él y Dylan se sentaba a su lado. Finalmente se levantó y se encaminó a la salida, seguido de Dylan que iba unos pasos por detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegó a casa, Ava y George estaban sentados en el sofá. A su lado, una mujer con un vestido de flores y pintauñas color coral esperaba. Les envolvía un silencio espeso.

Gwen había cambiado. Estaba más mayor, más madura. Puede que algo más arrugada incluso. Ya no sonreía tanto y mantenía cara de circunstancias. No parecía reconocer a sus hijos y ellos tampoco le hacían mucho caso.

Salvo Dylan.

–¡Mamá!

–Dylan ¿qué tal te va?

–Mal, desde que te marchaste. Pero ya quedó demostrado que te da igual.

Gwendoline encajó el golpe todo lo bien que pudo, y se giró hacia Nick. Él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento: aquellos dos meses le habían dejado completamente consumido. No comía, no dormía. Su vida se había reducido a cuidar de sus hijos, trabajar y observar a Judy cubierta de tubos y vendas en una habitación blanca, color que odiaba con toda su alma. Se estaba planteando seriamente si pintar el retrete de casa.

–Nick, quiero hablar contigo.

Dylan cogió a Ava y a George.

–Nos vamos a por helado –anunció. La propuesta no tuvo ni la mitad de éxito que hubiese tenido si la hubiese hecho Judy, pero Gwen les dio dinero y se marcharon en silencio.

–¿Para qué has vuelto?

–Me enteré de lo de Judy. Como se hizo tan famosa, toda zootrópolis sabe que está fuera de servicio.

–¿Y…?

–Y nada. Quería venir a confirmar algo y no me has decepcionado. ¿Cómo es posible, Nick? Cuando nació, Ava casi muere. Prácticamente nació muerta. Y ni entonces te vi tan triste y consumido como lo estás ahora.

–No tienes derecho a echarme eso en cara. No fui yo el que abandonó a sus propios hijos.

–Eres increíble, Nicholas Wild.

Y con esas salió de casa. Nick se derrumbó en el sofá y esperó. Esperó. Llegaron sus hijos, y él seguía esperando inmóvil. Dylan bañó a Ava, cenaron algún resto que había en la nevera del día anterior y se fueron a dormir los tres. Nick seguía esperando.

Sonó el teléfono. La voz de la enfermera, una gacela poco agraciada con mucho tacto, la única que no se extrañaba de que un zorro fuese a ver a un conejo al hospital, habló en cuanto él descolgó el teléfono:

–¿El señor Nicholas Wild?

–Soy yo.

–La señorita Judy ha –

 _Tenía a George en brazos. Ava, celosa, intentaba tirarle del pelo mientras Dylan agitaba el brazo de su padre insistentemente en busca de su parte de atención. Judy, en el sillón de enfrente, rió. "¡Ja! Y pensabas que pasarías toda tu vida vendiendo palitos de helado y haciéndote rico. Mírate ahora, rodeado de tres niños". Y cogió en brazos a Ava._

 _–¿Crees que se van a besar? –Judy giró la cabeza y se encontró con Ava y Dylan que les observaban desde el otro lado del sofá. Desde que hacía unos días les habían contado la historia de cuando empezaron a salir, los niños estaban empeñados en que allí había romance. Ya se les pasaría._

 _No se les pasó. Años después, fue George el que preguntó directamente: "Papá, ¿tú y la tía Judy sois novios?"_

Flashbacks y más flashbacks. Cuando Nick volvió a la realidad, tuvo que pedir que repitiese la frase. La enfermera, seguramente acostumbrada a ese tipo de llamadas, lo dijo más despacio. Al oír la última palabra, Nick colgó el teléfono, cogió el abrigo y echó a correr en dirección al hospital.


End file.
